


A man in a Bow Tie.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Wibbily Wobbily Timey Wimey, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven hears a very familiar but impossible sound.  Who is behind that door?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 12





	A man in a Bow Tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Indulge https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162955 (You might want to read that first.)

At first she thought it was her imagination. A rogue memory intruding on her meditation. This high pitched whirring sound. Still floating in lotus position, Raven opened her eyes for a moment looked around her room. Finding nothing amiss, she relaxed her shoulders and started chanting again trying to get back to her meditation. "Azerath Metrion Z-"

EEEEEEEEEEWRRRR

There it was again. Raven knew that sound. This time she let herself float down to the bed below and she quickly hopped off to go to her nightstand. She opened the bottom drawer and found her tablet. The one that no one else knew she even had. The device was powered off. She had not watched her little secrete in nearly a week, but before Raven could fathom where that unmistakable sound could be coming from

EEEEEEEEEEWRRRR

Raven turned to her door, and if on cue the sound again.

EEEEEEEEEEWRRRR

EEEEEEEEEEWRRRR

And then a voice " _It isn't wood! Why aren't you working!?_ "

Her heart leapt into her throat. She had to be dreaming. That sound, that British accent, he was not real. He was a fantasy, a character in a TV show. He was a secret that she wanted to keep. Please let this be a dream. Raven pressed her palm on the door release and it slid open. A skinny figure popped up from a crouched position holding a silver and green tool.

" _Oi I am sorry_ " He said with a smile " _Ello_ "

Raven stood there stunned looking at the man in front of her. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket, and red suspenders. The pants, the shoes, even the sonic screwdriver he was holding was perfect. He took a moment to stuff the screwdriver into his jacket and adjust the blue bow tie he was wearing. 

" _You wouldn’t happen to have seen a fairly large box round here? About yea big_ ." Raven just stood there frozen. As he pantomimed its dimensions. _"Says Police it's bout this color"_ He reached out and touched her cloak. _Oh! that’s nice material"_

At this moment Raven grabbed him by the bow tie and pulled him into the room. The door closed quickly behind him and she pinned him against it with the blue fabric of the tie balled up in her fist. 

" _I take it you're not a fan of bow ties?_ " He choked out. 

She released him stepping back a few feet, she was trying to stay in control "Beast Boy what do you think you're doing?!" She spat her voice leaked with rage. 

" _At the mo, I am_ "

"Without the accent please!" She demanded. 

"Raven, I…I mean I thought you would get a kick out of this." 

"A kick? That you have invaded my privacy again, that you came into my room again, that you were snooping in my things again!?"

"What! No! no." he said putting his hands up in surrender. "I have not been in here since that whole thing with the mirror!" Beast Boy straightened up adjusting his bow tie. "After getting sucked into your head, do you really think I am dumb enough to go poking thought your things?"

"Yes." She said without missing a beat.

"Well I haven't!"

"Then" Her hands wavering up and down, gesturing to his current attire "How?, Why?"

"I heard the noise. " 

Raven was graveyard still with the expression to match. 

"Rae, I could tell you the names of almost every actor that has ever put on a Starfleet uniform, every Easter egg in the entire MCU, the Gate address for Earth, and probably do a full reenactment line for line of Empire Strikes Back." He messaged his throat. "I know the sound the TARDIS makes, and we share a wall. " he pointed at the wall her bed was against with his thumb.

It was true. There were more than a few nights she would drift off to sleep with her tablet propped up against a pillow. The last time she watched _The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe_. Between the shared wall and his sharp ears it did make sense.

Raven forced her hands to stay at her side, fighting the instinct to pull her hood up and hide. "You really did this for me?"

"Well…yea. I mean I might have done the 4th Doctor if I could find that mile long scarf. " 

"No! No, I mean this is, this is good, I" She looked him up and down again. Green skin aside his build was almost spot on for the 11th doctor. The costume was cosplay quality. Beast Boy's natural exaggerated movements, thin frame, and overly expressive face fit the character well. 

" _Well then, I guess I should have gotten the fez, fez's are cool."_

_"_ I Thought I asked you to drop the accent." 

"Don't like it? Sorry I thought I had the voice down."

"I didn’t say that…" Raven turned away but not fast enough to hide the blush that was starting to color her face. 

"Wait," Beast Boy started to maneuver around to face her again "That time that Mad Mod did that thing on me and I thought I was British. You were the one th-"

"It was distracting!" she said in a huff turning away from him again Beast Boy following her. He started to slowly chase her around her room as she tried not to face him. Distracting was an understatement. The entire time he was under Mod's influence every time he spoke it gave her a pleasant but disturbing tingle down her spine. It's what led her to seek out British Television and to discover the character that she was so enamored with that Beast Boy was now portraying.

This was Beast Boy, her annoying friend. Raven knew him, she knew that this was just a game. But at that moment, if he asked her to go with him to find his Police Box, She would dive head first into all of time and space with him.

A smile stretched across Beast Boy's face " _This accent, You fancy it."_

Raven stopped in her tracks.

_"This voice does something for you don_ -" Beast Boy never got to finish the question. Raven had reached out and took his head in both her hands and pressed her mouth to his. The kiss was a fumbled mess at first until they both relaxed. His arms eased around her holding her close to him. His left hand on the small of her back. On instinct alone their mouths eased open their tongues darting testing each other in a cautious dance. 

The kiss finally broke both Raven and Beast Boy a bit out of breath.

_"Blimey"_ He said despite it all still not breaking character. 

"No." Raven half halfheartedly started to push away "You’re Beast Boy” she said to remind herself “we shouldn’t." 

_"I'm the Doctor."_ he said, and that statement obliterated whatever control Raven had left before his green lips were pressed against hers again. 

************************************************

I've been reading Your stories for the past hour or so and I must say that you are a excellent writer. Here's an idea for a part 2 on this if you think it will work. Beast Boy finds out that Raven likes Doctor Who and on one of their dates, he asks her if she thinks bow ties are cool wearing a Tardis blue bow tie. 

That was sent to me on AO3.

Well its not exactly what was requested but. I do hope its close enough. Logan thank you for the inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/622632949813297152/a-man-in-a-bow-tie Jul 3rd 2020  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know


End file.
